


Take a shot

by smolbean1516



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbean1516/pseuds/smolbean1516
Summary: It's a confession. Hopefully a cute one.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 31





	Take a shot

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is the very first time I've ever posted something I wrote. Please be kind. I just wanted to see if it's any good or not hahaha.

There was the sound of an opening and closing door as a body rustles around, then a soft thump was heard as it sat down on the sofa, the other person inside the room noticed the presence behind her and turned to greet the other. “What happened to your-” as Rosé sat up from the floor to sit next to Jennie. “I lost a bet.” she distractedly answered. “Why?” as Rosé eyed the dark ink against her roommate’s light skin. “I don’t want to talk about it” Jennie grumbled as she turned to faceplant into the couch. “Come on, I know how competitive you get, at least tell me why and how you lost.” She urged. 

Jennie then turned to face Rosé, “Promise you won’t laugh?” “Promise.” Jennie then sat up and turned to fully face Rosé. “Okay.” “You know how I would always get challenged to bets by Jisoo and Lisa?” “Yeah, I guess I should’ve seen this coming. You really never know what’ll happen when you’re with them.” Rosé fondly shakes her head at her two crazy friends.

“Well, they dared me to tame the stray dog by the campus and I was really confident that I could, because dogs love me and I love them!” by this time, Jennie’s getting worked up, moving her body forward as she’s telling what happened. “So, I agreed and told them that if I did it, they’ll go streaking around the campus. Knowing those two, they’ll never back down to a crazy dare. So, in turn, they told me If I didn’t do it, they’ll get something tattooed on me. I should’ve known by then that I’m going to fail just by the looks on their faces.” There was a grimace on Jennie’s face as she was recalling her agreement. The grinning faces of her friends seems to be haunting her memory. “So, I went to the dog and tried coaxing him forward. I was practically on the ground just trying to let him come to me! And whenever I try to put a hand near it, it growls.” Jennie was randomly flailing her arms, mimicking how she was calling the dog over. “I can actually still hear that duo’s laughter behind me.” Jennie looked so annoyed and traumatized that Rosé doesn’t know if she should feel bad or laugh. “Then I tried on giving it food. I really thought that that have done it, it went forward a bit and sniffed the food then grabbed it. Then, it had the audacity to turn and growl at me then run away!” Jennie was practically off the couch by now and Rosé was just staring fondly at her friend’s storytelling. Jennie easily gets worked up about a lot of things and Rosé knowing how competitive she is, it became an amusing pastime whenever there’s a story.

“That sealed my fate. I was going to get a tattoo chosen by the craziest duo I’ve ever met and I’ve never been more scared for my life in that moment.” There was a grimace in her face as she said it.  
“The tattoo is really pretty though.” Rosé commented, eyeing the shy rose on Jennie’s shoulder. Jennie is a really attractive girl, and with a really great sense of fashion to add. And lately she’s been having a weird liking towards off shoulders, flaunting her killer collarbones and shoulders. No wonder there’s been a larger amount of people trying to ask her out lately. Rosé thought, as she recalled her roommate’s countless suitors trying to score a date with her.  
“Yeah, for a second I thought they were gonna get me something stupid like their names or something. But they actually amazed me with their choice.” Jennie softly caressed the tattoo and remembered how exactly her friends came to a decision to give her a rose tattoo. The duo had already known Jennie’s feeling for Rosé, and how she’s been pinning for her roommate ever since they’ve first met two years ago. Jennie had always known that she also liked girls, but she never knew that she would want a relationship with one, until Rosé showed up in her dorm room with her cute shy smile and sweet voice.  
Then Jennie released a large breath and firmly faced Rosé, fixing her a very determined yet slightly scared stare. “I’ve got to admit, the only reason they thought of when deciding for my tattoo as a rose is because they know I’ve been liking you for years now. And I guess I’ve been too much of a coward that they had to step up for me. I don’t know if how we’ve been acting a bit romantic with each other means anything to you, but I’m taking a shot now. Will you go out with me?” Jennie was now giving her such an intense stare that when what she said finally sank in, all that she can manage to let out was a breathless yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reaching the end!


End file.
